When We Were Young
by Saraa0119
Summary: This is my very first fanfic! I just finished THG and was not happy about the little focus and Peeta's and Katniss's relationship. I know its short but I want people's opinions. I'll make longer chapters if ya'll like it! Mature for later ;
1. Chapter 1

**When We Were Young. Chp 1**

**Taking place right after the Hunger Games ends. Peeta and Katniss are back in District 12 right before the Victory Tour.**

_POV of Peeta Mellark_

The night sky smelled sweet, as if Katniss herself had walked in the same path he did. The sun had just fallen in District 12 as Peeta Mellark walked aimlessly away from the meadow. He had hoped Katniss had gone hunting today so he could see her. He shook his head, "Should have known…" As he hid behind a tree, a bright eyed Katniss and Gale Hawthorne are laughing and seem to be very comfortable with each other. Peeta sighed and got from behind the tree to leave. All of a sudden he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Peeta! Where have you been? I've come by your house but it always seems like you're out."

"Well I'm out now… sorry for interrupting." He pulls his shoulder away and starts to run. He could hear her screaming his name, but that only makes him run faster. How could she? How could she not love me but him? Anger builds up quick as he cuts a corner to the Victors Village, passes Haymitch's house and runs straight to his. Slamming the door behind him, he struts to the kitchen and begins to cry. He cries until he's puffy in the eyes and there's nothing left to let fall. What gets him out of his daze is a slight knock on the front door. He clears his face as quick as he can and runs to open the door. The first thing he notices is her hair, knotted and out of control like if she was running herself. Her breathing was heavy and uneven. Her eyes, just as red as his. "Katniss..." He begins to speak but instead somehow her lips found his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading guys! Here's a much longer and more lovely chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

The kiss jolted Peeta. One minute he was standing there depressed, the next the girl of his dreams is kissing him. Finally he relaxed and intensified the kiss. His arms steadly moved to form a barrier around her as he drew her inside. He shut the door swiftly with his foot and broke free of the kiss. "Wow, I .. I don't know what to say?" He looked at Katniss and pushed a strand of hair away from her face.

Katniss wasn't smiling, she was crying and gasping for air. Peeta, as if slapped in the face, stared blankly at the sight. Her body was shaking and finally she threw her arms backed around him and held on for dear life.

"Peeta, I'm scared.. this.. this horrific pain keeps shooting into my heart everytime we have to kiss in front of the camera's. Im done faking this star crossed lovers. I-" Peeta put his finger to her lips and lead her to the couch to sit.

"It's ok. We just need to pretend for a little bit longer, well for the rest of our lives. It's ok" Peeta was beyond hurt, but he just needed to try and cheer her up.

"It's not that Peeta!" Katniss stood up pacing now. Peeta looked confused. "The thing that's killing me is that I actually have fallen in love with you!" The words came so fast out of her mouth that Peeta did the one thing that felt real. To kiss her. He grabbed her and pulled her on top of him on the couch and began the kiss passionately. Tears were now streaming down her face but she was smiling. He could feel the corners of her mouth move upward everytime he kissed her soft lips.

"I love you Katniss Everdeen. Forever." Peeta whispered in her ear between a kiss and slowly lowered her next to him. She smiled and put her untidy hair back in a braid and gently layed her head on his chest.

"Do you want to sleep over? Just in case the nightmares come?" Peeta bit his lip, he just wanted to be in this moment for as long as possible before it slips away again.

"The nightmares won't come tonight because I finally know… I love you Peeta Mellark. And of course I'll stay with you tonight." She laughs a little. "I have one condition though." She smirks and glances up in his blue eyes.

"And what is that?" Peeta says smiling back at her.

"You have to make the nut and raisin bread for breakfast tomorrow." Katniss lets out a little laugh.

"Of course, anything to keep you here with me forever." As Peeta finishes his last words he can hear her snoring ever so slightly. As a whisper, Peeta stares down at here, "Goodnight Katniss. The odds were in our favor after all."


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was just streaking through the window into the living room as Katniss began to stir. A little sliver of sun hit her face as her brown eyes opened up at the start of a fresh new day. She had fallen asleep in her dad's leather jacket and a simple pair of slacks. Her hair was a still in a tight braid. Katniss sat up and took in her surroundings. Realizing she had spent the night at Peeta's, she got up and started for the kitchen. Nearing, she could already smell the delicious bread baking.

"You're awake!" Peeta smiled as he pulled out her favorite bread. He was still wearing his jeans from yesterday but his shirt was off and an apron replaced it. She smiled the slightest smile and took a seat at the table across the oven. He really did look marvelous as the sun hit the sweat just creeping up on the back of his neck. Peeta smiled as he noticed Katniss staring at him.

"Just out the oven and ready for you to eat." He put the bread down on some oven mitts on the table in front of her. "I hope it's as good as the bakery. I still have to order some cooking utensils and stuff." Peeta took off his apron and hang it on the chair next to him.

"How did you sleep?" He asked once he sliced her a piece and set it in front of her. It didn't last more than a minute before she stuffed the delicious bread into her mouth. Trying to chew as quickly as possible to respond to Peeta, still staring at him with awe.

"No nightmares. It was one of the best nights I've ever had. It was because of you." She smiled as she got up to get a glass of water.

"Come here Katniss." Peeta motioned for her to come sit on his lap. After taking a sip of water she skipped over to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Do you have any plans today?"

"I don't think so. Why? What do you have in mind?" Katniss smirked and kissed Peeta's lips ever so slightly hoping it wasn't all just a dream last night.

"I want to spend all day with you. You can pick whatever we do." They both hugged each other as Katniss nodded and plopped another piece of bread in her mouth. Peeta laughed as he grabbed a napkin and cleaned the crumbs off of her beautiful face.

The day passed slowly which made it incredible for both Peeta and Katniss. The decided to take a walk first. Katniss took him to the meadow first and explained to him what she and Gale would do on Sundays and how her dad taught her to hunt. The lake was another hit of the day. Peeta loved watching Katniss swim and showed him what plant she was named after and finally Peeta decided to give swimming a try.

"Now you have to kick, don't let go unless you're ready." Katniss was holding Peeta by his stomach and laughing as he doggy paddled in place.

"Stop laughing!" He was laughing right along with her. "I give up, this isn't working hun." Peeta turned so he was cradled in her grasp.

"Isn't this supposed to be the other way around?" Katniss busted out into laughter along with Peeta as they moved their way back to the grass. They got shelter in the little stone house where they let a fire to dry off. Peeta had packed them some left over bread and brought along some fresh fruit for them to eat for lunch. After they ate they began walking back to the Victors Village when all of a sudden Haymitch comes running out of his house with Cinna, Portia and the camera crews.

"Peeta! I forgot! We are getting interviewed today about the upcoming Victory Tour!" Katniss takes Peeta's hand and runs to meet Haymitch. All of them swiftly get to Katniss's house to get ready. Effie who was late herself comes running up the stairs to find Peeta in the guest room.

"Good gracious! I never thought we would find ya'll! Where have you guys been?" Effie looks at Peeta with concern in her eyes.

"No time for small talk. Peeta, now you and Katniss need to really pretend that ya'll are still in love. Do you understand?" Haymitch is now in the room looking directly at Peeta, who is turning a shade of pink.

"We are in love." Peeta finally says.

"Yeah yeah we all know th-" Haymitch gets cut off by Katniss who comes into the room in a stunning white summer dress that has blue lace hanging from the bottom.

"Haymitch I really do love Peeta." Peeta who is still in shock of her beauty comes to her side to plant a very romantic kiss on her lips. The whole room falls silent. All you hear is everyone whispering in awe.

"Well, I always knew you two would find each other in love." Cinna says who was the first to smile and embrace both of us. "Now look at you two! I think Portia and I did a fabulous job!" He was right, Katniss in her white summer dress and Peeta in his tan slacks and white long sleeve shirt, which was rolled up to the middle of his arms.

"Wow, well the cameras are sure going to love the both of you! Now come on, we must not be late." Effie escorts us down to the living room where the camera crews were set up and sits both of them on the loves seat.

"A kiss for good luck?" Peeta looks at Katniss smiles and kisses her.

"There now we both have good luck. Caesar is going to get down and dirty. Just go along with me." He smiles at her and they both entwine their fingers together and prepare to tell Panem their epic love story.


	4. Chapter 4

**I've been in a writing mood! Hope ya'll enjoy!**

"Welcome! Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen! All the way from District 12. So let me ask this, are you guys living at Kat's or Peeta's?" Caesar is on a roll already. Katniss tenses next to Peeta as he smiles and answers. Even though Caesar is Districts away, his spirit is alive in Katniss's living room. Haymitch and Effie are sitting behind the camera crews watching us with eager eyes and smirks.

"We are currently at my place. It's right across the street from her house though." He grabs her hand and squeezes it and gives the audience a kiss. Katniss smiles and kisses him back. She is still nervous about actually being in love with Peeta. How will Panem react to it? How will their love really prove to President Snow that it's real? Katniss shook her head and brought back a smile. Caesar looked impressed.

"Well now, how are the parents reacting to this? The two of you are so young! But, young love is so pure and spectacular. Tell me Katniss, how is your mom taking this new romance?" As if Caesar's eyes were piercing into hers, Katniss smiled and began to blush, "My mother thinks we are too young and that we need to keep our love pure." This was true in every sense.

The next few questions were mainly about the "star crossed lovers" and their upcoming journey to the Victory Tour. Mostly, it was about the kissing and the touching and of course the blushing. After about an hour, Caesar congratulates us yet again and the cameras turn off.

"I'm so happy that's over. I'm not a big fan of the cameras..." Katniss trails off as the crew begins to break everything down.

"Are you ready for some dinner?" Peeta turns to her and stares at her beauty taking it all in.

"Yes, I'm starving!" They laugh in unison as they move to the kitchen to join Haymitch and Effie.

Dinner was delicious as Mrs. Everdeen cleared the rest of the plates away from the table. Prim had already gone up to bed, so it left Haymitch, Effie, Peeta and Katniss. In front of them was a half empty bottle of white liquid. Haymitch was already buzzed and Effie was burping and laughing at herself.

"Peeta." Katniss whispered, the smell of liquor on her tongue. "I feel all warm and my face is numb." She giggled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well miss, would you like to come back to my house tonight?" He raised his eyebrows and flirted a little more.

"Of course Mr. Mellark. Lead the way." She said.

They both said their goodbyes and stumbled their way out of her house and across the street to his. Next thing Peeta knew, Katniss had tripped and was now on the ground laughing at herself.

"I'll carry you." He smirked and scooped her up in his arms. Through the front door, he walked up the steps and into his gigantic bedroom.

"I've never been in your room." Katniss said as her eyes wondered to the extremely large bed near the bay window. He had clothes thrown everywhere, his bathroom was the cleanest thing in his room. Suddenly, Katniss thought of an incredible idea.

"How are you feeling?" Peeta asked sitting her on his bed and sitting next to her.

"I feel amazing. I have an idea." She popped up and ran to the bathroom. The water began to run and Peeta just sat there waiting to see what would happen.

"Katniss?" He said as he tried to turn his head to look into the bathroom.

"Hey Lover boy." Katniss then appeared in nothing but a towel. Peeta looked in awe at her perfect body. His eyes flickered away like the gentlemen he is.

"You're so…so… beautiful." He looked back up and smiled.

"Come take a bath with me." She gulped hoping he would.

"Hell yeah. Are you sure?"

"Yes, so get undressed and meet me in here. I've got another surprise for you as well." She winked and disappeared into the bathroom. Peeta was undressed within seconds and running for the bathroom door.

"Wow." He exclaimed as he saw her exquisite body lowered in the water in candlelight.


End file.
